Paradise
by xbrainlessxxwriterx
Summary: Her mother abuses her. Her brother failed to protect her. She dreams of a paradise that reality was too evil to grant. Oneshot HitsuHina


_**(A.N) This is a HitsuHina story with too much sadness. Prepare a tissue if you want lol **_

_**Beware of:**_

_**HitsuHina**_

_**Abusive mother**_

_**Shuhei being the overprotective brother (Couldn't think of anyone else xD)**_

_**Aizen**_

_**Angsty stuff**_

_**Few errors because I was too shy to ask my beta to edit this**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the song Paradise and Up with the Birds and probably your unmanly tears. They all go to their respective owners.**_

_**Read and Review! :D**_

* * *

_**When she was just a girl,**__**  
**__**She expected the world,**_

Audible screams bounced off the walls of the crooked house. The once quiet atmosphere of the neighborhood destroyed. The neighbors around hear the racket but just shrugged and turned off their lights.

A woman banged her daughter's head on the concrete wall as she was intoxicated in alcohol while her system was drugged to her desire. Blood trickled down the daughter's forehead, staining her chocolate locks. The silky light blue cloth that used to hold her hair in place fluttered and landed on the blood stained floor and seeping the nauseating liquid.

The mother's eyes glowed an eerie brown in the dark as she glared down the weeping 15 year old with the bleeding head who leaned on the wall for support.

The cruel woman growled and slapped her daughter's face harshly "You little bitch." She spat at her face "Go make some money and make yourself useful" She rose and walked away, her heavy steps slowly muted whilst she walked out of the room and slammed the door and locked the room.

Out of earshot, the girl opened her brown eyes that were inherited from that cursed witch. Once happy and full of life, now soulless and empty. If the eyes were the windows of the soul, it would be an empty void full of emotions, wails and wasted tears.

She choked a sob as tears slowly brimmed her eyes but she never felt any physical pain. She was used to it. Being hit everyday, it was like a hobby. The punches? Felt like bites from a mosquito. Anything felt outside the heart was no reason for her to mope about. To her, succumbing to physical terror was meaningless. Pain was temporary. Suffering was just another part of an everyday milestone.

She let herself fall on the cold floor. Her body loosed its tenseness and she sobbed, her salty tears mixing with the little blood. She wondered. _Why can't anyone just end my life?_ There was nothing to lose. Friendship didn't last forever. Her own birth mother wanted her dead. Nobody acknowledged her existence.

She moved her eyes to the window and saw the free stars taunt her, telling her everything that would happen is she was one of them. She extended her bruised hand as if trying to catch it… but they were just like dreams, impossible to grasp.

Her hand dropped lifelessly next to her. She closed her eyes and slept as she dreamt about the paradise that reality was too evil to grant.

_**But it flew away from her reach,**__**  
**__**So she ran away in her sleep.**__**  
**__**Dreamed of para-para-paradise,**__**  
**__**Para-para-paradise,**__**  
**__**Para-para-paradise,**__**  
**__**Every time she closed her eyes.**_

It held the kind of happiness that she never attained but was kept solemnly. Puffy clouds surrounded the blazing skies as grass grew around her. Every adjective for joy perfectly described the place. It was holy to her.

In her dream, she was sitting on a small wooden platform that extended to the middle of the lake, her bare feet dangling off the edge, her toes lightly touching the water underneath as she stared off the sunset horizon. Footsteps echoed on the wooden platform, but she didn't mind. The person that owned the footsteps sat next to her and let his feet dangle in the same fashion as her, but she didn't feel alarmed. He held her hand and kissed it, but she didn't pull away. She moved her head and faced the person that made her feel this way and a smile crept on her face.

She knew who it was.

The way how his untamed snow white hair was ruffled by the wind…The way how he would tuck her hair behind her ear… The way how he would kiss her forehead, look into her eyes and whisper comforting words and wipe her tears away… It was too perfect. Sometimes she would hope that he was actually real, be her friend and help her throughout her life.

But it was wrong.

He was just a part of her imagination.

She laid her head on his broad shoulder, her long chocolate locks swaying slightly. She closed her eyes as a soft sigh of content escaped from her lips.

"Shiro-chan…"

His hand left hers and encircled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, breathing in her scent of peach in her hair. "Yes Momo?"

Momo opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked off into the horizon, a question lingering inside her mind and hoping that he would answer. "I know that you're just part of my imagination, but why can't you be real?"

He buried his face in her hair, inhaling more of the intoxicating scent "Who said I wasn't real?" He murmured.

Momo sighed. "Well… The only times I get to see you is here… In my dreams."

He rose his head from her hair and chuckled "That's what you think."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and faced him and she cocked her head to the side and furrowed her slender eyebrows "What makes you say that Toushiro?"

He brought his calloused right hand on her cheek as his left hand's thumb flattened the creases on the middle of her brows and brought her forehead to his lips "I'm always with you Momo… You just don't see me." He mumbled softly.

She closed her eyes and sighed "…So when are you going to show yourself to me then?"

Toushiro chuckled "Soon."

_**When she was just a girl**__**  
**__**She expected the world**__**  
**__**But it flew away from her reach**__**  
**__**and the bullets catch in her teeth**_

_**Life goes on,**__**  
**__**It gets so heavy,**__**  
**__**The wheel breaks the butterfly.**_

Momo's eyelids fluttered open as she stared into the familiar ceiling of her room. Shock framed her face.

_How did I get in here? Mom wouldn't actually have the heart to bring me in here…_

Momo continued deep into her thoughts and digging for any possible explanation to how she ended up in her room until a cough interrupted her thoughts. She moved her head to the side and saw familiar coal black eyes and realized that she was in the safety of her older brother.

"Onii-san…" She whispered weakly to him. A sad smile laced his lips as soon as he heard his sister's cracked voice.

"Momo…" A tear rolled down his cheek before he hugged his younger sibling tightly as if he was afraid to let go. Soon enough, the siblings had streams of fresh tears and choked sobs as they enveloped themselves in a comforting embrace against the cruel world of reality.

Time ticked by slowly and those tears of sadness and pain eased away and just held each other. Her brother hummed a comforting melody while he combed her chocolate locks using his scarred fingers.

Momo loosened her grip on her brother and withdrew her arms whilst he untangled his fingers from her hair. She examined her brother's face and her fingers trailed down the three scars straight down his right eye and ended on his right mandible and he winced. Her eyes widened, realizing that it could have possibly been fresh.

_Who did this?_

Tears brimmed her eyes "Who did this?" One fresh tear rolled down from her left eye. Her brother used his thumb to wipe the tear away from her cheek before he glared at the door and possibly, the room next door. "That bitch did."

Momo opened her mouth to say something before he cut her off "I was going home from work when that wretched bitch asked for some money from me on the way. I noticed that her hand had a few bits of blood so I asked her what happened before she clawed at me and went to the bar. Sheesh. "

"How did you find me?" She inquired, remembering that she never stepped into her room last night.

Her brother shrugged "Before I slept I went to your room like I always do but you weren't there so I went looking around the house. I almost gave up until I saw drops of blood leading to the basement. Kicked the door and found you … Your head was bleeding so I brought you to your room and did everything I could to stop the bleeding. Good thing you didn't have a concussion… Guess being a medical student paid off."

Momo smiled. Her brother Shuhei is on a full scholarship as a medical student in a prestigious university. He had to work after school hours to support himself and Momo because their mother never cared about them or even went to work. She was always stealing money from her ex boyfriends she met at the bar so she could keep on buying drugs, alcohol and cigarettes.

Shuhei placed his hands on her shoulders, a confident smile etched on his lips "I swear when I graduate and become a doctor, were gonna get outta here. I promise you that. Two weeks left and were leaving this hellhole."

Momo nodded enthusiastically. The thought of leaving their abusive mother within two days made her happy.

Shuhei grinned and hugged his sister "That's the spirit. Now go take a bath and change while I cook you breakfast. Knowing that slut she won't be coming home until tomorrow night."

Momo grinned at his brother as he left her to do her morning rituals. She took a bath to get rid of the dirt, blood and grime off her body. When she was done, she went to her cabinet and changed into a cobalt blue long sleeve button up shirt to hide her bruises and left a button undone, a pair of dark skinny jeans and low cut black Converses. She tied her hair in a neat bun and instead of using the light blue cloth that had spots of her blood, she used her spare only it was also cobalt blue and the ribbon that tied it was white.

She walked out of her room to the kitchen where her brother was flipping pancakes. Without looking away, Shuhei flipped the pancakes and said "Guessing from what happened last night, I think you haven't done your homework."

"Oh crap I forgot" Momo quickly walked out of the room to get her bag that was resting on the couch, not noticing that her brother was smirking as he continued to flip the fluffy hotcakes.

Momo dropped her dark blue backpack that her Aunt Yachiru on the kitchen table and she started working on her only homework.

Hisagi laid the plate of pancakes on the table along with a bottle of maple syrup, two plates and two forks as he sat next to Momo and started to devour on his share of the sweet treat, smothering it with maple syrup.

When Momo was done with her homework, she placed the book, notebook and pen inside her bag and ate the pancakes her brother prepared. While she ate, she glanced at the calendar.

_May26._

It was their father, Aizen's birthday.

The pancake that was hanging from her fork dropped when a few tears rolled down her rosy cheek. Hisagi recalled how close their father was to his only daughter and how he died because of a fatal stab from the bitch in front of their eyes. The only thing that he could do to comfort his sister was by hugging her.

"I miss dad…"

"I know Momo… I miss him too. How about we go visit his grave after your dismissal? I don't have classes today so I'll just pick you up, okay?"

"Ok…"

"Come on, finish your breakfast and I'll walk you to school."

Momo smiled before she finished her plate, picked up her bag and went outside with her brother as they walked to school.

They both trudged down the sidewalk, eyeing the homeless people on the sidewalk. She hoped that she would be able to help them once they were out of the house. Children tugged the end of her shirt, begging for money. Momo looked at her brother, silently asking for some spare money. Shuhei sighed and pulled out a few coins and handing them out to Momo who gladly accepted it with a smile. She crouched down to their level and giving them the coins while she gave them a gentle smile. "Use them wisely, okay?"

The children nodded, they took the money from her palm and bowed in gratefulness "Arigato." Then they run off.

Momo stood up from her crouching position and turned to her brother who was smiling. "You know, you really look out for them. You put them as your priority before yourself." Momo gave a snort "Hey, that was the right thing to do…"

Shuhei walked past his sister "Cmon, we don't want to be late, don't we?"

Momo rolled her eyes "Okay okay…."

They continued to walk until they reached the school, Karakura High. The place was bustling with teenagers. Smoke from cigarettes wafted under their noses, a few girls were wearing skirts a little bit too short as a few men slapped their butts and the girls would just giggle. Some couples were making out by the dark alleys by the school. Shuhei rolled his eyes in disgust. _Hormonal teenagers these days…_

Momo turned to his brother who was rolling his eyes at the sight. She only giggled "Alright, well see you later. Remember to fetch me here at school later, okay?" She ran off, leaving her brother who was still silently criticizing the hormonal teens.

She pushed the doors to the crowded alleyways, trying to avoid the groups and trying to not bump anyone or get bumped. She quickly went to her locker, pulled out a few books and notebooks, placed them inside her bag and zipped it and tried to close her locker before someone harshly bumped her. Momo turned around to look at the person how shoved her, hoping that they would at the least apologize.

But nobody did.

It was like she was invisible. Like a mannequin who wasn't even alive or a rock with out emotions. It was like this everyday. If she could only have a friend like Shiro-chan…

She shook her head and pushed her thoughts away. She slung her blue backpack over her shoulder. She bit her tongue from screaming as an edge of a textbook hit a rather large scar on her back. She forgotten that her mother slashed her there using a knife a few days before.

She walked to her homeroom, hoping that today, the insults, glares and sneers would go away. She sat at her table which was at the right end of the back of the classroom and soon enough, spitballs and harsh notes flew to her table. She sighed.

_I guess I spoke too soon…_

* * *

The dead leaves crunched as footsteps crushed the brown leaves at each step. The surroundings had tombstones with names engraved on each one of them. Some had fresh flowers adorning the foot of the tomb markers and some didn't. This was the borderline of death and the living.

As they made their way through the maze, Momo was grasping the flowers in her right hand tighter each step. Each step made her more anxious and scared. She was too deep in anxiety that she didn't notice that they were already at their destination. She bumped on her brother's back rather harshly as he have a gasp and leaned forward before gaining back his balance.

"Sorry…" Momo mumbled.

"It's okay…" Shuhei replied before he looked at the tombstone in front of them.

_Aizen S. Hinamori_

_Born: May 26, 1960_

_Died: October 29, 2009_

_A Sosuke-Hinamori Remembrance._

Momo kneeled down in front of the tomb stone and placed the bouquet of Lilies of the Valley and White Poppies. Her fingers trailed on the words etched on the tomb marker as she whispered "Hey dad…"

A tear escaped and she quickly wiped it using her free hand "I missed you so much. A lot has changed since…you passed away…" Shuhei crouched next to his sister and they both began to succumb themselves in their own silent prayers, content in each other's presence in the maze of the dead.

A man with brown eyes and chocolate colored hair sat with his companion a few yards away from the siblings. He continued to eye the two before he looked at his companion's stoic expression. The companion stood up quietly before he slowly rose, his ice like wings flapping on his back. The man with brown eyes stood up also, stretching his glass-like wings and trailing behind his companion, a sympathetic smile lacing his slender lips. "It's almost time…"

Momo stood up along with Shuhei, said their goodbyes and walked home for the sun was slowly sinking and heavy rain clouds were rolling in.

_**Every tear a waterfall**_

_Pitter…pat…pitter…pat…_

Shuhei glanced at the dark sky above them and a drop of rain landed on his cheek. He looked at Momo and saw that she was already dashing through the alleys to their home.

"Hey Momo! Wait for me!"

But she didn't hear him as the rain slowly got stronger and fiercer. Shuhei decided that he had to run too if he didn't want to be soaked wet under the rain and gifted with a cold. As he got closer and closer to his home, a gut feeling slowly ate his stomach that was telling him that something bad was going to happen. He forced his legs to run faster because he trusted his instincts…

And they were always right.

He pushed the front door of his house and Momo was at the floor, gasping. His eyes widened as he rose his line of sight from Momo to the figure above her.

It was the foul woman.

Momo looked at the door and saw her brother whose eyes were big before she was kicked again in the ribs, sending her to the wall behind her and falling on the floor. She felt like her ribs were split in half. She continued to gasp before her mom continued to kick her head and abdomen harshly.

"Where were you, slut?" Momo felt hot tears escaping from her eyes, wincing every now and then. She opened her mouth to scream, pleading her brother to help her before her mother was on top of her and choking her. "BITCH! SLUT! WHORE!"

Shuhei dashed to the mad intoxicated woman and tried to pry her off from his poor sister who was silently crying, her loud gasping filled the room.

Shuhei continued to get the woman off her daughter who was choking her and screaming foul words.

"BITCH GET OFF HER! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER GODDAMIT!"

_**In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes**_

He kicked his mother off of her gasping sister. The mother ran to the kitchen while he checked Momo's breathing.

"O-onii-s-san…" Momo mumbled. Shuhei's eyes widened as fresh tears slipped from his eyes.

His beloved sister was dying.

"Momo….s-s-stay with me…" Shuhei held his sister's hand in his, grasping it and holding it tightly. Tears continued to pool out of their eyes as blood slowly oozed out of her forehead and mouth.

"Onii-san… A-a-am I going t-t-to d-d-die?" Momo muttered in between coughs while she silently cried, in pain, her eyesight weakening as death slowly lulled her to sleep. She didn't ask him to hope that the positive answer was going to soothe her but the negative that would probably grant the wish she made last night.

Shuhei held his sister close as he tried to calm her and reassure her while streaks of water flowed out freely from his eyes. He gave her a smile to reassure her "Don't worry Momo, you're going to be okay…"

He knew it was a lie.

_**In the night the stormy night away she'd fly**_

"Onii-san… A-a-arig-g-gat-t-ouu…"

Momo's eyelids slowly closed, her grip on Shuhei's hand loosened and dropped next to her and her breathing stopped.

_**And dreams of**_

_**Para-para-paradise**__**  
**__**Para-para-paradise**__**  
**__**Para-para-paradise**_

"M-momo?" He brother inquired, hoping that she was just acting or anything that fooled him.

No response.

His eyes widened. His grip on Momo tightened. He hoped that she wasn't gone yet. "M-m-momo?"

Yet again there was no reply or sign… Just the strong winds colliding with the hard rain of the storm.

That was it.

His sister is dead.

The thought dawned upon him ever so slowly as if he was afraid to accept the sad truth. He closed his eyes and sobbed loudly, holding his dead sister closer to him. He wouldn't get to hear her voice again. He wouldn't get to see her smile again. He wouldn't get another sister to love again.

"MOMO!"

_**And so lying underneath those stormy skies**__**  
**__**She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"**_

Momo opened her eyes and sat up from her lying position. The rolling clouds were dark, showing signs that it was going to rain. The wind gusted around her making her chill and goose bumps slowly formed on her milky skin.

_Where am I?_

She looked around her. She was in a field of wilted flowers. A dying tree was a few yards away from her position.

_How did I get here?_

Momo stood up, her knee length white dress swaying slightly due to the sudden movement. She rubbed her hands on her arms and was shocked. The pain she usually felt was gone. Her bruises weren't present anymore and so were her scars that used to adorn her body.

She looked up and felt the raindrops slowly fall from the sky. She ran to the dying tree in hopes that it will shade her form the heavy rain. Her fingers glided through the surface of the bark before leaning on it, a sigh leaving off her body.

The wind blew even stronger and stronger as she grasped on the sides of the tree, hoping that she won't get blown away. She looked at the rolling clouds and noticed that a few patches of sunlight were piercing through the thick condensation. Her eyes trailed from the rays of light to where it landed and she gasped.

The wilted flowers that were hit by the warm beams bloomed and turned fresh again, as if it was reborn. The rays slowly multiplied and soon, the whole area was illuminated with the comforting beams and the strong wind currents died down. The fields were full of colorful flowers and the tree she leaned on was now strong. You could see that the field was proof of vegetation.

Momo's eyes squinted. There was a figure standing far from her but she could tell that his back was facing her while his long white robes and his brown hair was tousled around by the wind. Out of curiosity, she let go of the tree and walked over to the man.

She was about to say something, until the man's voice shocked her.

"Hello, Momo."

The man turned around, revealing dark brown eyes and the gentle smile.

She couldn't say anything. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground. She couldn't move an inch. Only her eyes was able to move for it got wider every second. Tears brimmed her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was actually seeing the man before her.

"Daddy?" She managed to say before she jumped into his comforting arms as she cried. The man held her close to him. He missed his daughter's small arms around him. They continued to stay in that position until the man crouched down to her level. He used his thumbs to wipe her tears. "My little girl… You've grown up so fast."

Momo smiled. She never felt truly happy in her life after he died. Momo hugged her father again, hoping that this dream was actually real.

The man continued to smile while he began to massage her back by her shoulders and soon enough, fiery wings sprouted from her back. Momo felt the sudden release so she let go of her smiling father and looked at her back and gasped again.

"Wha-? How?" Momo continued to splutter questions until her father shushed her. He stood up and extended a hand to her, asking her to take it.

"Where are you going to take me?" Momo said before she took her father's hand.

He only smiled before they lifted up to the sky.

"Paradise."

_**This could be**__**  
**__**Para-para-paradise**__**  
**__**Para-para-paradise**__**  
**__**Para-para-paradise**__**  
**__**Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh**_

Momo shielded herself from the light as her father guided her by holding her hand. She still couldn't believe that she was actually flying as she thought that this was again one of her many dreams although it felt like it was actually real.

"You can open your eyes now" Her father said.

Momo did as she was told and gasped.

The place was beautiful and peaceful. Just like the paradise she would always dream about. The wind's current was calming, plants and flowers around her showed signs of vegetation and the light fluffy clouds rolled slowly. Butterflies and bees sat on the colorful flowers taking away the pollen from them.

"Dad it's-" Her father wasn't around.

Momo became frantic. She went around the place in search of her father. She never felt this scared again after her father was murdered in front of her eyes.

She was about to give up until she came to a lake. She felt amazed while the sun glazed over the calm water, making it shimmer almost like glass. She was about to come closer it until she saw a figure standing by the lake, his back and ice-like wings facing her.

Curiosity got the best of her and decided to ask the figure if he saw her father. When she reached him, she realized that his hair was a silver shade.

_Toushiro?_

"Umm…I don't want to be a bother but…uhhh have you seen a man with brown hair and glasses?"

He turned around, revealing teal like eyes that bore a gentle aura. His silver hair gently messed up by the breeze. A smile graced his lips.

"Momo…"

She couldn't believe it. First her father appeared to her and now it was Toushiro. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

_This is just a dream...this is just a dream…_

"Nope, this is not a dream Momo." It was like he read her mind. Toushiro smirked at her gawking face.

"But…you are just my imagination… So how- wha-?" Momo continued to splutter questions before Toushiro placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"I'm an angel of the Lord. I was sent to you as your guardian angel. You couldn't see me so I thought about appearing in your dreams." Toushiro chuckled.

Momo felt confused. _Angel of the Lord? How was that possible? _She lifter her hand to touch his cheek to see if this was true before she lunged at him and engulfed him in one of her comforting embraces.

Momo let go of him, a smile graced her lips as she looked into Toushiro's eyes. He cupped her cheek and brought his face closer to her and their lips met in a quick, gentle kiss.

They were now sitting on the ground, watching the sunset. Momo's head was on Toushiro's shoulder as his arm was around her waist. She sighed contentedly.

"So…aren't you going to tell me where I am?" Momo inquired.

"Promise me that you wont get mad, okay?" Momo nodded. She was quite curious because of the fact that she doesn't know what is actually happening.

"You're in Heaven."

Momo froze. The words repeated inside her head over and over again like a broken disc. Her head felt like it was banged again on the wall by the ferocious woman. She started to feel nauseous and her inability to breathe strengthened. Toushiro noticed this and kissed her temple and held her hand.

"Your mother choked you to death…"

The hand that held her waist was now trailing to her back, running it up and down in an attempt to soothe her. Her shoulders shook, a sign that shows that she let off the tenseness of her body and that she was absorbing the information and sobbed. Toushiro embraced her in a protective way while he continued to run his hands up and down her back while she sobbed and wet his robes.

"You're safe here with your dad…and me."

_**This could be**__**  
**__**Para-para-paradise**__**  
**__**Para-para-paradise**_

Shuhei was at the cemetery. He picked out the tombstone for her. It was adorned with baby angels… Just like how he would view for his sister. He knew that the foul woman would not buy anything for his sister because she didn't even care… Well nobody did care for her except him and her father.

He was the only one there. The mother was put in prison while the other relatives and family friends were too busy to even care that a beautiful girl who suffered a lot just died.

He kneeled down in front of the tombstone and grasped the newly turned soil and sobbed loudly. She died because he didn't catch up with her when she ran. She died because he should've already left the hellhole with her right from the start. She died because he wasn't too strong to protect his sister.

_She died because of me._

He felt his tears mix with the rain and the muddy soil under him but he didn't care. His shirt and jeans stuck itself on his body but he didn't give a damn about it. He collapsed on the wet soil, his face meeting muddy wetness but he didn't mind as he continued to wail in his loss.

_She didn't do anything to deserve this… I should've been the one who died…_

He began to sing a song… It was Momo's favorite. It was the least he could do as a thank you for his sister and her love to him and all of the things they had to endure.

_The birds they sang, at break of day.__  
__"Start again", I hear them say.__  
__It's so hard to just walk away.__  
__The birds they sang, all a choir,__  
__"Start again a little higher".__  
__It's a spark in a sea of gray._

_The sky is blue,__  
__Dreamed that lie 'til it's true,__  
__Then takin' back the punch I threw,__  
__My arms turn wings,__  
__Oh, those clumsy things__  
__Send me up to that wonderful world__  
__And then I'm up with the birds._

_Might have to go where they don't know my name__  
__Float all over the world just to see her again__  
__And I won't show or fear any pain,__  
__Even though all my armor might rust in the rain_

_A simple plot but I know one day__  
__Good things are coming our way__  
__A simple plot but I know one day__  
__Good things are coming our way,__  
__Oh, yeah..._

Momo stood a few yards behind him with Toushiro's arms around her waist and his chin resting on Momo's shoulder while her father was beside her as they gazed on the mourning man. Momo's was frowning. She didn't want to see her brother crying because of her… She needed to tell him that she was in a happy place now.

Momo took another step, gently breaking the embrace of Toushiro whose brow quirked in confusion. Aizen just stared at her while she took her steps closer to Shuhei.

"I couldn't bear to see him like this… I need to tell him that im somewhere better now." Momo told them while she walked over to the weeping man.

"But he can't see you Momo… remember that you're a spirit now." Aizen and Toushiro trudged to Momo, trying to catch up with her while she stood in front of her brother, sadness clearly written over her face.

"Maybe he can see me… I'll just have to try." Momo muttered while Shuhei stood up and looked down at the upturned soil, his tears still pooling out of his eyes. She floated using her fiery wings and leaned to her brother's ear and whispered.

"Nii-san…"

Shuhei's hear rose abruptly, thinking that he heard his little sister's voice.

_I must be delusional…_

"Nii-san… over here." Momo said to him. Shuhei tilted his head to the side and saw three angels before him, each had unique wings but paid no mind to the two while he looked at his sister who had a sad smile on her face.

"Momo…" He muttered while Momo made herself completely visible and tangible to him. She wiped off the tears from his eyes. "You should stop crying Nii-san… It makes me really sad."

Shuhei hugged his sister while she hugged back while Aizen and Toushiro watched with smiles on their faces.

They stayed like that before Momo heard the higher power's voice telling them that in a few minutes their time was up. She let go of her brother and smiled at him. "Take care of yourself okay? I don't want to see you crying."

Momo trudged back to her father Toushiro, who snaked his arms around her waist and placed his head back on her shoulder. Aizen then walked to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder and grinned at him. Shuhei looked at his father and said "Hey dad." Aizen continued to grin while he ruffled Shuhei's hair.

"Don't worry about Momo. She's in safe hands with me and her friend over there" Aizen pointed at the two while Toushiro kissed Momo's cheek and she giggled.

Shuhei only nodded while Aizen walked back to the couple and started to float. "Hey short kid with the white hair!"

Toushiro looked down, a little bit annoyed for being called short while Momo's brow quirked up.

"Take care of my sister until I get there okay?" Shuhei hollered while he looked at the group slowly floating up away from him. Toushiro only grinned while Momo waved at him and he waved back, looking at the group slowly disappearing. Shuhei let his hand fall to his side.

_Goodbye, Momo…_

Shuhei walked out of the cemetery, a small smile on his face.

_**Oh, oh. Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**_

* * *

_**Dedicated to:**_

_**Martha M. Arevalo**_

_**Death: December 26,2011**_

_**Dear sweet grandmother, I hope you like this. :)**_


End file.
